


Live this life

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey attracts nonhumans like flowers attract bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live this life

Title: Live this life  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Marcus Hamilton  
Word Count: 1,236  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after _Underneath_  
Summary: Lindsey attracts nonhumans like flowers attract bees.

“I don’t know what you did to me, but I want it fixed right now.”

I set the jack on top of the queen and didn’t bother looking up from my game. “If you don’t know what’s going on, then how do you know I was the one to do it?” My tongue flicked out, wetting my lips as I set down another card.

The door to my cell was yanked open, shattering the lock. I ignored the sound of heavy footsteps that were coming in my direction right up until two huge hands closed around the front of my shirt and jerked me to my feet. The small table I’d been using flipped over, sending cards everywhere. “Gee Marcus; I didn’t know you liked to play ‘Fifty-two Pickup’.”

He shook me like terrier killing a rat. My teeth clattered together, making me hiss. Then I reached out and brushed a hand down the side of his cheek and the expression on his face changed. The anger vanished for half a second and when it came back, I thought his head was going to explode. “That! That right there! You... _tainted_ me somehow!”

Even though the smile on my face was genuine, it seemed to infuriate him even further. My other hand snaked between us and stroked his dick through the fabric of pants that probably would have cost the average person a month’s salary. Marcus sucked in a breath. “Stop it. I can’t think when you do that.”

“Let go of me and then we can talk about this like rational people.” My smile actually grew wider when he eased his grip on my shirt and set me back on the floor.

“Do you know what I did last night, Lindsey?” He started to pace back and forth in the cell.

“Something evil?” I flipped the little table back over, sat down on my cot, and propped my feet up on it.

“I slept with Angel’s twit of a secretary!” Marcus turned and glared at me. “She bit me and I didn’t even care. And it’s _your_ fault!”

My eyebrows went up. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that she did a lot more than just bite you. Besides, if you didn’t want to sleep with her, you could have told her to piss off.” Or he could have just killed her.

He waved his hand around. “It was an exchange of information; I know what Angel’s planning now. Why he would tell that idiot anything, I’ll never know. She’s got a bigger mouth than you, not better, but it’s larger.”

I was very amused to watch a blush creep up his neck. Liaisons couldn’t do that because they weren’t really human. However, they did have the potential to be human. The Senior Partners created them to look like us because if we saw what their true form, then we would never want to deal with them at all.

Back when I first started at the firm, Holland had called me into his office for a little chat. It seemed that certain people, like me, tended to attract demons, vampires, and other nonhumans the same way honey attracted bees. That’s why I ended up with more of those for clients than the regular human scum we represented.

“How is it my fault again?” I tilted my head in his direction. “Oh, that’s a nice hickey on your neck there, Marcus.”

Marcus clapped a hand over his neck. “You... touched me in the holding dimension.”

I laughed. “That’s not what I did and you know it. We’re both grown-ups here; you can say it out loud.”

That blush of his had now increased to a level of red which was almost alarming. “Youkissedmeandthengavemeablowjob.”

It took a great deal of effort on my part to keep my mouth shut to prevent the gales of laughter from slipping out. When I thought I could speak without losing it, I cleared my throat. “And you made the Wrath leave me alone for almost a week in exchange. So what’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem? What’s the problem?” He closed the distance between us and kicked the little table out from under my feet. “You weren’t supposed to do that! It infected me somehow, now I feel things I shouldn’t be feeling.”

I stayed where I was and slid my hand down inside of my pants. His eyes widened. “Lindsey...”

“Are you feeling those things right now, Marcus? I’m feeling some things too.” I winked at him before starting to move my hand. “I bet you sit in your office with the door locked and think about me or anyone else who you’d like to be with and jerk yourself off.”

When he made a tiny sound in his throat, I reached out my free hand towards him. “You’re worried about turning into something like her, aren’t you? You don’t want to end up on the bad side of the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart, and you’re fighting everything you’re feeling with every ounce of strength you have. But it isn’t enough, is it? That need, that want, it’s starting to consume you and it terrifies and excites you at the same time because you’ve never had the chance to feel it before.”

His hand closed around mine and I gently tugged him forward until he sat down on the cot next to me. “We all felt it. When you changed her, we felt everything. Couldn’t see you because of the ink and magic, but she was part of us and we know when one of ours falls.” He shivered. “I’m hanging by a thread, Lindsey. They’re just waiting for me to lose the fight.”

“Having human feelings and emotions won’t make you lose, Marcus.” He blinked at me. “Unless the Partners decide to get rid of you, you still belong to them. Think of it as a bonus. If you can understand us better, you’ll be able to hurt us in ways you’ve never thought of before. But that won’t happen until you stop fighting.”

I shifted my body closer to his before slowly sticking his hand down my pants. He could kill me now if he wanted or hurt me until I couldn’t move, but I didn’t think he would. When I moved my other hand away, I felt his fingers curl around my dick. He was shaking a little, so I leaned in and kissed him softly. “Go ahead, it’ll be okay. They won’t care. Eve was overwhelmed; she couldn’t adjust and had to give up what she was. You’re not her, Marcus. You’re older and stronger, you can handle it.”

This time when I kissed him, he kissed me back with an intensity that almost knocked me over. I let him go at his own pace though because by the time we finished, he wouldn’t be the same man who broke the door to my cell. He would be something else, something that Angel should be afraid of, something _new_ and old at the same time.

My hand found its way into his pants and matched the rhythm of what he was doing. He kissed his way up my jaw towards my ear. After biting down on my earlobe, he whispered something. “I know he is, Marcus. I’m not stupid. He’s going to kill everyone; he just doesn’t know it yet.”


End file.
